Memories of the rain Yukari Sakuragi x Umbrella
by pok0555
Summary: why are you reading this?


**WARNING: You will DEFINITELY lose faith in humanity after reading this (this is my first fanfic btw :v)**

My name is Yukari Sakuragi and today I'm starting 9th grade. Every day was a normal day for me going to school, but then one day, while I was studying in my class, I suddenly heard an emphatic noise, blast through heavens crashing down to earth. That's when I realized it was about to rain.

I for some reasons always love rainy days, the sounds and the smell of the rain tingle my brain and gets me excited every time. I was deep in my own fantasies and became distracted because of the rain and before I knew it, the lesson already over as the bell chimes, signaling the end of the school day.

I got up walked out of the classroom, took my umbrella and go home. As I reached the main gate, I was blasted by a huge gust that made me fell on my face, blowing my umbrella away and broke it I was startled as the rain soaked through my clothes, making it wet as it became transparent. Out of the blue, a boy ran to me and asked if I'm okay, I was scared he was gonna assault me because of my visible clothes, but instead, he helped me get up and let me borrow his umbrella.

He held out his hand as I slowly grab them. His hand was warm and soft, I felt his love flowed through me. As we were walking to my house, a car ran pass us and sprays water all over us like in a shoujo we're both soaking wet, I fell down on my face but I quickly got up and apologize to him as I let out a loud sneeze afterward. I felt embarrassed but instead of laughing at me he gave me a warm smile and told me I didn't have to apologize since it's not my fault, that sentence had made me felt very guilty until this day.

As I start the r ain start to stop and the fog started to clear, I saw my house across the street. I told him to stay there as I crossed the street but he didn't. He held my hand and helped me cross the street, my face turn red and I almost nosebleed but thank god it didn't happen. When we reached my house, I turned over thanks him, he said no problems and handed me his umbrella I tried to give it back to him but he refused as he disappeared into the fog.

After opening the door to my house, I immediately enter my room and put the umbrella on the side of the door. I jumped onto my bed, hug my pillow and roll all over my bed while squealing. But before I knew it there was a thunderstrike again and it started raining outside, breaking the silent streets. I started to get worried that he didn't make it back home before the storm strikes. But then the popping sounds of the rain made me forget my worries and I started to feel erotic.

I stood up and looked over the umbrella he gave me earlier and before I knew it, I was seduced by it. I stuck out my tongue and wiped my mouth with it, drooling out juicy saliva.

I walked out of my bed and went over to the umbrella, picked it up and made out with it. The umbrella has "his" smell all over it. I slowly caress his handle and licked my way down to it.

I started sucking it, polished it with my saliva and lubricating it. Afterward, I licked the tip of his handle swiftly and erotically. After fully lubricating it, "take me to heaven" I said in an amorous tone. I then proceed to insert my virgin pussy into it, rub it rapidly. I then continue to sit on it, moving up and down as it penetrating me while I moaned loudly.

Before I knew it, I reached orgasm and released a huge moan. But he wasn't fully satisfied so I gave him a long romantic kiss then continue to lick his body erotically while sliding upward and before I knew it, I was at the end of the sharp open cap.

I lick the open cap slowly then proceed to do it rapidly, I then started sucking it and made it fully lubricate in my oily saliva. He started shaking and before I knew it, the end of his cap penetrated my tongue as he reached orgasm and strawberry pied my whole mouth with liquid red seamen.

Then after that, we began to do it every day, until one day. After Sensei told me my mother just died outside my classroom, I quickly grabbed my umbrella but before reaching the stairs, I crashed into Misaki-san and Sakakibara-san. I was terrified of them that I almost pass out. But thanks to "him" encouraging me to be strong and told me to go to the opposite direction.

I quickly ran to the opposite direction to the staircase, but I trip and fell down the stairs as I dropped my umbrella. I then felt on my on his sharp cap as it penetrates my whole mouth, I deep throated it and he orgasm immediately, he then strawberry pied my whole mouth as, but he came so much, his red seamen spills all over the place and made a huge mess. Haiz, I hope I don't have to clean up his mess afterward.


End file.
